


Siempre quiero más

by phoenixbrother (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Feminized Stiles, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Derek, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phoenixbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las vejaciones lo ponían cachondo. Le gustaba ser azotado, ninguneado, ridiculizado. Sentía la necesidad de ser usado por sus clientes, y aquella no era una ocasión especial, y tampoco era su primera vez juntos, ni sería la última.<br/>A él le ponía ser usado, y al otro le excitaba tratarlo mal.</p><p>La simbiosis perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre quiero más

Si alguna vez le preguntaban por qué se vestía así, directamente ni se molestaría en contestar. No es que exteriormente vistiera raro, sino que en la privacidad de su casa, en sus múltiples encuentros sexuales, en los momentos que trabajaba con sus clientes, su lado más _delicado_ salía a la luz.  
  
Le gustaban las medias de rejilla, las bragas con encaje, los corsés ceñidos que dejaban ver sus pezones color caramelo... era todo un gusto verlo, por eso sus clientes repetían. Les gustaba que fuera femenino, que fingiera ser una niña pequeña, pero lo que más les ponía era que podían hacerle lo que quisieran, que él siempre pedía más.  
  
Podría tener la cara pringada de semen, el culo totalmente lleno por un dildo masivo, la boca sujeta con un gag para que sólo tuviera una polla en la boca... Y sin embargo, siempre quería más. Era insaciable, las vejaciones le ponían cachondo, y cuanto peor fueran, más crecía su polla en sus bragas de encaje de niña.  
  
Le pagaban bien, por lo que le daba igual que sus clientes destrozaran con bestialidad su ropa interior: aquello lo hacía gemir como la perra que era. Las pinzas, los succionadores de pezones… aquello era lo mínimo que le hacían llevar. Normalmente lo hacían caminar sobre sus tacones de aguja con algo de eso puesto, y los clientes tiraban de sus pezones para hacerlo avanzar, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, pero a la vez provocándole un placer prohibido del que disfrutaba en su trabajo.  
  
Se suponía que no debía disfrutar, pero joder, gemía como una puta perra.  
  
A sus clientes les encantaba que actuara como si lo estuvieran violando, que gritara como una niña pequeña, que llorara sin parar y que hiciera como si le doliera. Oh, eso les encantaba. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, él mismo establecía las pautas del coito, y determinaba que podían someterlo a todas las perversiones que quisieran. Además siempre le encantaba probar aberraciones nuevas, su mente extremadamente corrompida así lo ansiaba.  
  
Aquella noche acudiría uno de los clientes que mejor le pagaban. Se puso sus mejores galas: unas braguitas minúsculas de encaje blancas, un corsé también blanco, tacones negros y, lo que pedía desde siempre, que se maquillará a conciencia.  
  
Con los demás clientes no intercambiaba besos: podía ahogarse con su polla en la boca, atragantarse con su semen, pero nunca los besaba, excepto con ese. Era su cliente favorito. No le cobraría si no fuera porque era el que destrozaba más cosas cuando se lo follaba. Se pintó los labios de rojo pasión, y se puso eyeliner y máscara de pestañas. Con su rostro afeminado podría pasar por chica, pero le gustaba demasiado el juego que podían ofrecerle siendo hombre. Y aquel al que esperaba era el que más le hacía disfrutar.  
  
Sonó el timbre, retumbando en su modesto apartamento, y se levantó con soltura a pesar de aquellos tacones tan vertiginosos. Había practicado demasiado tiempo como para perder el equilibrio con éstos. Abrió la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella, mirando al hombre que estaba al otro lado. Le esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
El musculoso moreno que estaba en la entrada lo repasó con la mirada, deleitándose de la vestimenta del castaño, que se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el departamento, contorneándose y haciendo que los ojos del recién llegado se quedaran fijos en sus turgentes glúteos, que se veían aún más apetecibles con esas bragas de encaje.  
  
Cerró bruscamente la puerta a sus espaldas y avanzó en dos zancadas hasta el cuerpo del otro, que sonreía con anticipación, y se vio alcanzado por las manos amplias y rugosas del hombre moreno. Éste lamió sus hombros desnudos, mordiendo a continuación con fuerza y dejándole la primera marca.  
  
  
—¿Quieres que te folle, putita? —preguntó con la voz cargada de excitación, palpando la polla del castaño por encima de las bragas blancas.

— _Soy virgen, no me haga nada_ —dijo con voz fingida, aparentando inocencia con una sonrisa torcida.

—Oh Stiles, prepárate, te pienso reventar ese culo —gruñó el otro agarrándole la entrepierna con brusquedad, notando cómo el líquido preseminal mojaba la ropa interior—. Mírate, ¿y dices ser virgen? Tus bragas dicen lo contrario, puta.  
  
  
Gimió indecorosamente, aquello era lo que le gustaba, ser usado por aquel hombre tan imponente. Se vio empujado hasta la cama, con ambas manos sujetadas a su espalda, cayendo encima de ésta con el culo colocado hacia arriba. Parte del juego era que Stiles se resistiera, con lo que intentó escapar del hombre que lo retenía, y por toda respuesta recibió un fuerte azote en una de las nalgas, provocándole un quejido que escapó de entre sus labios.  
  
  
— _No me haga daño, señor Hale_. —La voz que ponía Stiles lo llevaba hasta el cielo, con ese toque de inocencia que le gustaba... y más cuando le suplicaba que parase de darle tan fuerte.

—Sólo te voy a follar, cariño —murmuró lamiendo su cuello y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, tirando con ganas y haciéndole daño—. Y te va a gustar, pero aunque me supliques que pare, no lo haré...  
  
  
A ese paso iba a reventar aquellas bragas de lo cachondo que estaba.  
  
De eso se encargó su cliente, que las atravesó con el pulgar, introduciéndole el dedo en su entrada. Siseó de dolor al no estar preparado, pero su cuerpo reaccionó enseguida: sus pezones se pusieron erectos, su garganta emitió un gemido lastimero, necesitando algo más grande.  
  
  
—Dame un beso, puta.

— _No_ —lloriqueó Stiles con el dedo ahondado en su interior. Notó un fuerte azote y luego un mordisco en el mismo lugar de la nalga.

—Dale un beso a tu dueño —gruñó el hombre amenazante, dando con la próstata de Stiles y provocándole un violento respingo.  
  
  
Permitió al castaño girarse, quedando tendido bocarriba en la cama, con el pelo totalmente despeinado y con aquellas facciones totalmente afeminadas decoradas con maquillaje. El moreno gruñó, creyendo morir de placer por aquella imagen, y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, besando de manera lasciva su boca, extendiéndole el pintalabios por su rostro, haciéndole parecer aún más puta.  
  
  
—Ahora te vas a pintar los labios con otra barra —murmuró desabrochándose los pantalones y sacándose el pene de los bóxers.  
  
  
Tiró del pelo de Stiles, levantándolo de la cama bruscamente y haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas en el suelo. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, recibiendo una bofetada del otro.  
  
  
—Abre la boca —ordenó el moreno. El chico negó con la cabeza, ganándose otro golpe, que le hizo quejarse en voz baja—. Si no es por las buenas será por las malas.  
  
  
Le tapó la nariz con dos dedos, haciendo que Stiles lo mirara con los labios apretados. Sentía que se ahogaba, pero sabía perfectamente que lo venía a continuación sería peor y, excitado, abrió la boca para coger aire.  
  
Y enseguida notó por su garganta el miembro del otro, sin dejarle coger aire. Gimió contra su polla, contrayendo la garganta al tragar saliva, provocando un gemido en el hombre moreno, que se la sacó y se la metió otra vez hasta el final.  
  
  
—Chúpala bien, que cuanto mejor lo hagas menos te dolerá cuando te la meta en el culo, puta.  
  
  
Stiles chupó a conciencia, llenándola de abundante saliva y dejándose violar la boca. Las violentas embestidas le provocaban arcadas, pero lograba controlarlas después de tanta práctica.  
  
El moreno lo cogió del pelo y lo levantó violentamente, estampándolo contra el escritorio y tirando las cosas que había encima. Le abrió las piernas y partió un poco más las bragas, embistiendo y perdiéndose en el culo de Stiles, que gimió ante tal intrusión.  
  
Lo cogió por los hombros, penetrándolo con fuerza una y otra vez. No sabía qué era lo que resonaba más: los crujidos de la mesa que soportaba los movimientos de la pelvis del moreno, los gemidos de Stiles, los azotes con la palma abierta en el culo del castaño o sus cuerpos entrechocando. Lo que sabía era que al día siguiente tendría marcas en el culo, ya que se estaban formando coágulos bajo la piel de las nalgadas, pero Stiles estaba tocando el cielo.  
  
Lo puso de pie, enfundándolo por completo con su miembro, haciendo que soltara un quejido por sentirse tan lleno, y lo inclinó hacia atrás aún metido en su interior. Masajeó sus pezones y tiró de ellos, haciendo que diera respingos del dolor, contrayendo y atrapando su polla.  
  
  
—¿Quieres correrte, puta? ¿Quieres que te toque?

— _Sí... sí por favor._

—Di que soy —gruñó empujando un poco más adentro, provocando que Stiles soltara un sollozo.

— _Eres mi amo, eres mi amo_ —dijo con desesperación—. _Amo por favor..._

—Bien.  
  
  
Aún dentro de él, sin moverse pero con la polla dando justamente en la próstata de Stiles, comenzó a tocarlo, sacándosela de lo que quedaba de la bonita ropa interior que llevaba el chico. Éste se movía desesperado, sintiendo un cosquilleo subir desde sus testículos hasta la punta del último pelo de su cabeza, hasta que finalmente se corrió con fuerza en la mano de su amo.  
  
  
—Chupa —ordenó poniéndole ésta enfrente, y Stiles lamió con adoración la palma del moreno llena de su propio semen, aún con la polla en su interior. Finalmente salió de él, arrancándole un gemido—. Límpiamela, no quiero nada tuyo encima —gruñó señalándose el miembro.  
  
  
Stiles lamió a conciencia, saboreándose, disfrutando de los gemidos que emitía el otro.  
  
  
—Mírame —siseó empezando a masturbarse con Stiles de rodillas frente a él.  
  
  
El castaño se relamió inconscientemente, con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes del moreno, que contrajo su rostro de placer y se corrió en la cara y boca del muchacho. Cuando acabó con un jadeo satisfecho, frotó la polla por toda la corrida que había en la cara de Stiles, y luego se la puso delante para que la limpiara.  
  
Una vez acabada la tarea, el moreno suspiró y se subió la ropa, de la que no se había desprendido del todo, y sonrió.  
  
  
—Ha sido divertido —repuso éste cogiendo la chaqueta que había tirado al suelo al entrar.

—Derek.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al oír a Stiles llamarlo. Éste extendió la mano.

—Sabes que no lo hago gratis.  
  
  
El moreno rio entre dientes y le tiró un sobre.  
  
  
—Será mejor que te laves, _puta_.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra ida de olla. Mis experimentos pugnan por salir, y hoy ha nacido este. Siento si no es vuestro estilo, pero así ha sido el resultado.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
